In modular redundant array of independent or inexpensive disk (RAID) on motherboard (MROMB) techniques, MROMB circuitry residing on a circuit card, for example, may be used to configure and control, independently of a host processor residing on the motherboard, an input/output (I/O) controller that also may reside on the motherboard. MROMB hardware on the motherboard performs operations that enable the MROMB circuitry on the circuit card to configure and control the I/O controller independently of the host processor.
When configuring the I/O controller, the circuit card may allocate, independently of the host processor, predetermined addresses to the I/O controller. As a result, depending upon the addresses that may be allocated to other devices by the host processor, such as, for example, during a host processor-initiated configuration cycle, it may be possible for one or more of the I/O controller's addresses to conflict with one or more of the addresses allocated to other devices by the host processor.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments of the claimed subject matter, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly, and be defined only as set forth in the accompanying claims.